Anime High
by InoShikaCho
Summary: Basically a school was shut down but now it's being reopened and lots of clasic anime charaters are there! Come say hi to Inuyasha! have Ramen with Naruto or watch the cast of bobobo drive everyone insane, all this and much, much more in ANIME HIGH!


**A/N: Okay Hello People!! This is Anime High! Now the author might say InoShikaCho (and technically since I am typing it it is written by me the oh so fabulous InoShikaCho!) (be quiet you!) (feh!). It is really writen by me Charmcaster (who is too lazy to get her own acount) (stop typing rude things miss 'I'm so fabulous') (I don't wanna!) the name I stole from a TV show, I'm mentionting this because I don't wanna get sued. Anywaz this story is a combination of all my favorite Anime shows into one big High school fic! (Isn't that great?) If you read the prologue there's one teeny tiny detail I left out, the uh naem of the school, see I couln't come up with anything good (I had ideas but she said they were dumb) (no I didn't, I just said they wouldn't work!) (same diff!) so if you have any bright ideas feel free to mention them in a review or a PM to InoShikaCho (ME!) anyways on with the story!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing so get over it!!**

**InoShikaCho would like to dedicate this story, even though Charmcaster says I shouldn't, to MaiomilovesShikamaru: Thanks for being a great friend! And making me feel better when I felt suckish (CC: I think this is getting to be the longest Autor's note in the history of Autor's notes) shut up I'm having a moment here! Anyways thanks to Maiomi!**

**On with le story! seriously!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New School News Letter!

Prologue

Years ago there was a school known as….well the name is unimportant, what is important is that the teachers there were some of the best the world has ever known, they taught their students with precision and discipline but also with friendship and encouragement never was there a student left behind! It was at first a mere high school but then when it gained fame it combined with a local middle school that was having problems, the teachers rose to the occasion and everything was perfect, that is until the fire. One day a devastating fire broke out and consumed the entire school, luckily no one was seriously hurt but the school was in utter ruin and had to close the only thing left from this once great school was the smoldering ruins, the students who were forced to other schools, the teachers who found work elsewhere, and the deed which was left by the only person injured in the fire the principle Sandame to his three brightest students Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru, he hoped that they would one day rebuild the school together and bring it back to it's former glory but this would not come to pass until three months after Sandame had passed on…

* * *

The beginning….

"But sir why can't we reopen the school? It's been declared safe to renter by you yourself!" a blond woman demanded. She stood in front of the judge in a small courtroom.

"I know how you feel, and I know the school has been deemed safe….but there's one thing standing in the way" the judge replied looking out the window.

"Well we can get people to help teach again I still have some phone numbers of the old teachers and there are several new teachers who have come to the job interviews." Tsunade said.

"Yes I know that but that isn't the issue exactly, look I know Sandame wanted you to rebuild the school but the fact of the matter is you don't have the deed" the judge spoke the truth and Tsunade's heart plummeted as she realized her only option.

"I know where I can get the deed" she said softly looking at her high heeled shoes.

"Where?" the judge asked curious.

"You won't like it but I won't like it more" she admitted to herself "so is there anyway we can do this without the deed?" She asked hoping.

The judge shook his head, Tsunade sighed and told him, he didn't like it. After a few minutes of discussion Tsunade left the room with her head low she closed the door behind her.

"Lady Tsunade!" cried her black haired assistant rushing towards her carrying a pig "so what did he say?" She asked hopefully.

Tsunade sighed "we can rebuild the school on one condition."

"Which is?"

"I have to go get the deed back from Jiraiya and Orochimaru" Tsunade said to her shoes.

* * *

"JIRAIYA!! OPEN UP YOU LAZY OLD PERV!!" Tsunade yelled banging on an apartment door. She and Shizune were down town in the shadiest district in the city.

"Okay, okay I'm coming" a voice called from inside the apartment, there were footsteps and then the door opened, standing there was a tall man with long tangled white hair who smelled of sake, he looked at Tsunade "Oh hey Tsunade, Shizune, what's up?"

"You know perfectly well what's up!" Tsunade barked at him.

"Actually for once I don't" he said leaning against the door "so feel free to explain."

Tsunade grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him while yelling "THE DEED!! I NEED THE STUPID DEED!!"

"W-w-what deed!?" he asked trying to push her away.

"THE DEED TO THE SCHOOL!! I KNOW YOU HAVE IT!!" she cried fuming.

"Oh that deed" Jiraiya said calmly pulling her off him and dusting off his shoulders, he crossed his arms in front of him "actually I don't have it."

"WHAT!?" Tsunade yelled.

"Yeah I thought you had it" he said shrugging.

"Well obviously I don't" she said trying to restrain herself from tackling him.

"Well if you don't have it, and I don't have it that means, uhg Orochimaru must have it…." he trailed off at this he and Tsunade both sighed.

"So do you know where he is?" Tsunade asked twitching a bit.

"Last I heard he was living in a box some where near the school ….but I don't think there's much of a chance he's going to be willing to give it up" Jiraiya said.

"Well I need to get it now!" Tsunade said feeling hopeless.

"Well good luck with that, I'll be seeing you" Jiraiya tried to go back inside but Tsunade was too fast and grabbed him.

"Oh no you don't'!" She cried grabbing him by the collar "It was Sandame's last wish that we rebuild the school."

"So why are you dragging me along?" Jiraiya asked.

"I can't do this alone" she said not wanting to admit it herself so she spoke to her shoes "Jiraiya the truth is you're the only one who can help me find Orochimaru, I need you so please, please help me find him" Tsunade looked at Jiraiya tears forming in her eyes.

He looked at her for a minute, she had let go of him, he sighed and said "I'll get my coat."

* * *

At the school…

Tsunade and Jiraiya stood near the school, there was an old box near the back entrance of the science building with a bum sleeping in it. Tsunade and Jiraiya stood over the bum recognizing him as there old classmate Orochimaru.

"So we found him, now what" Jiraiya asked, Tsunade wasn't paying attention, she was looking for a stick. She found one, pretty big and pointy at one end, she walked over to Orochimaru and jabbed him a few times before kicking him and saying "wake up you stupid drunk."

The man rolled over, long lanky black hair in his face, he moaned in a raspy voice "five more minutes mommy" before lolling back to sleep.

'Mommy' Tsunade mouthed, she kicked him again in the chest yelling "GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!"

"Tsunade let me try" Jiraiya said getting down on his knees in front of the hobo, Jiraiya sucked his index finger for a second and stuck in the man's ear (nothing sucks more than a wet willie!) the hobo squirmed and sat up and flipped Jiraiya off. Jiraiya slapped him across the face, then grabbed him by the shoulders and yelled in his ear "Get up you stupid drunkard!"

Jiraiya pulled away and Orochimaru sat up and looked at them "Well, well, well it looks like my old classmates have come for a visit."

"See you just have to talk calmly" Jiraiya sat down next to Orochimaru, placed a hand on his shoulder and then began shaking him like Tsunade had done to him earlier, and he yelled "YOU TELL ME WHERE THE DEED IS WOMAN!!"

Orochimaru pushed him away, even though he was a shadow of his former self he still had some strength left, "First of all I am a man, and secondly what deed?"

"The one to the school" Jiraiya said standing up "we need it."

'We?' thought Tsunade, she had only dragged Jiraiya here to find Orochimaru he could have left but he didn't, so maybe this was turning into a two-bit operation.

"Hmm deed, deed? I might have one of those maybe you could uh refresh my memory?" he said smiling evilly.

"Hmm interesting offer how about I REFRESH YOUR FACE!!" Jiraiya yelled grabbing Orochimaru by the collar of his coat and pulling him to his feet, while holding his fist in his face. Tsunade stepped up and pulled Jiraiya off the hobo saying "okay Jiraiya now it's your turn to calm down" she turned back to Orochimaru "come on we really need it could you check if you still have it?"

Orochimaru started going through the pockets of his trench coat "hmm let's see, I got some D's" he said pulling out some D's that looked like they'd been stolen from license plates (if that's possible) "I've got some C's and some B's, oh and looky I got some A's" he said looking through the hole.

Tsunade felt her eyebrow getting twitchy "Orochimaru we're serious."

"So am I. Hmm well let's see what mister teddy bear has to say" he pulled a ratty old bear out from his coat and started talking to it "What do you think, should I give them the deed?" he spoke in a high pitch voice imitating the teddy bear "Don't give up the deed it's our precious!"

Jiraiya grabbed him by the collar once more barking "We aren't kidding around where's the deed?"

"You know since I have the deed this is my property and I can kick you off!" Orochimaru said trying to loosen Jiraiya's grip.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you kick the builders off?" Tsunade said cracking her knuckles.

The hobo gulped "uh maybe I wanted them here."

"Sure, and the paper lied when it printed 'strange hobo tries to scare builders away from school'."

The hobo sighed and stopped trying to remove Jiraiya's grip "Okay so I tried to scare the builders off but I didn't want them here, well at least I wanted you guys to come here first" Tsunade froze and Jiraiya slackened his grip as Orochimaru kept speaking "It was Sandame's wish that the three of us would rebuild the school together as a team and I kinda missed you guys and I thought this could be the one thing that kept us together as a team so if you really want it you can have the deed" he said pulling it out of his pocket, it was amazingly unstained unlike everything else about him.

"Really" Tsunade asked her eyes shining.

"Yeah on one condition" Orochimaru said looking at the deed, Jiraiya strengthened his grip "what condition?"

* * *

"So you got the deed and you want to open the school" the judge said looking up "all three of you?"

"Yep we made a promise to the old man and we're keeping it" Jiraiya said firmly.

"We work stronger as a team" Orochimaru rasped.

The judge looked at Orochimaru in his filthy coat and Jiraiya with his crazy hair and then at Tsunade who stood between them "are you sure you want to work with these men?"

"Yeah I'm sure" Tsunade said with the first real smile she'd had in months.

"Well then I hereby declare that the school shall be reopened!" The judge cried smacking his gavel.

* * *

And with that the school was opened with Tsunade and Jiraiya as co-principles and Orochimaru getting to stay on the property and keep the deed and if they try to kick him off he burns it. Tsunade talked with Principles Narunaru and Tarutaru who agreed to send there students there for middle school and high school. A newsletter was sent to all the students about the new school:

To Whom It May Concern: The once famous school is now reopening as a boarding school open to all the young minds out there. The principles Tsunade and Jiraiya shall open the school on September 3 as the first day of school; classes will begin two days later in order to let the students get settled. Schedules and roommates will be issued on the third and roommates will be random and not co-ed. Teachers and staff are as follows:

Principles: Tsunade and Jiraiya

Doctor: Hatori Sohma

Nurse: Shizune

Discipline Monitor: Ibiki Morino

PE teachers and sport coaches: Might Guy and Anko Mitarashi

Councilors: Ayame Sohma, Iroh, Mushin

Health teacher: Hayate Gekko

Math teachers: Kurenai Yuhi, Mr. Bo

Science teachers: Asuma Sarutobi, Miss Mastuya, Professor Oak

English teachers: Kakashi Hatake, Shigure Sohma

History teachers: Iruka Umino, Nico Robin

Psychology teacher: Ebisu

Drama teacher: Zenjiro

There will also be several student teachers this year that will be at the school a week after the opening, teachers for other electives and languages will be listed on sign-ups for those classes. The students have to have their forms filled out and turned in by the end of august to attend the school.

Thank you and have a nice day.

* * *

With students…..

"So uh Shikamaru what's this word?" Naruto asked pointing to a word in the letter their teacher had just passed out.

"That's Math Naruto" Shikamaru said bored.

"No not that one the word next to it" he said pointing it out.

"You mean teacher?" Shikamaru said annoyed that his friend could barely read. They were sitting in their homeroom class and the teacher had just passed out the news letter, Shikamaru and Naruto were sitting with their friends Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Gaara Sabaku.

"No not teacher the one above it!"

"Teacher?"

"NO! The one next to that one."

"You mean Health?"

"No! The one right above that!"

"Councilor?"

"Yeah that one! Thanks Shikamaru!"

"Uh no problem, next time point to the right one the first time okay?" Shikamaru said still annoyed.

"But I did!" Naruto whined. Shikamaru sighed "Do you guys believe this?" he asked guesturing to Naruto. He realized at that point nobody else was paying attention to him. Sakura was looking at Sasuke who was looking at himself in a mirror. Ino was glaring at Chouji who was stuffing his face. Kiba was hiding his dog under the table as Shino played with his ant farm while Gaara was staring at him wondering how the heck you play with an ant farm. All the while Hinata sat there reading the newsletter and being the only one in the class to be doing what they were supposed to be.

The others had given up paying attention to anything said in class as it was the last day of 7th grade and next year they would be going to this new school. Shikamaru looked out the window thinking about the other kids who would be going to the new school with them……

* * *

At another school…..

A boy with blond hair sat looking out a window as his teacher blathered on about something he really could care less about, it probably had something to do with the big important news letter on his desk.

He felt something poke him and he turned around "hey Akito, what's this word?" a girl with brown hair in two ponytails asked him. He looked at her paper to the word she was pointing to.

"You mean Math?" he asked.

"No the one two lines above that one" she said pointing.

"Councilors?" he asked.

"Yeah what are those?" she asked looking at him with big brown eyes.

"You really need to pay more attention Kurata" she stiffened and glared at him, he sighed " it's a person who tries to figure out what's wrong with you or make all your problems go away or something stupid like that."

"Akito why do you have to be such a downer about everything? You should be excited! This is going to be our new school next year, we're going to be middle schoolers!" she exclaimed her eyes flashing.

"You're not going to sing again are you? And what's the big deal we're just going to get picked on by the upperclassmen."

"Lighten up Akito, this is your chance to start off at a new school as a different, not a boss monkey, type person! And you can start by calling me by my first name I have one you know" she replied smacking him with an air hammer.

Akito sighed "I guess that's true, so starting next year I'll call you your first name but for now you're still Kurata" he said looking back out the window while the girl freaked out behind him mostly because he hadn't had any emotions the whole time he was talking to her…….

* * *

At yet another school……

A boy with white hair and a baseball cap on was looking out a different window ignoring a girl with black hair who was yammering on about switching high schools, or something. He started playing around with his necklace when the girl got so annoyed she said the forbidden word.

"Sit!"

The boy was forced to the ground by his necklace, luckily no one was paying attention, until he crashed into the ground at which point two other people noticed and tried to hide their laughter while the white haired boy stood up furious.

"What was that for Kagome?!" he demanded.

"I needed you to pay attention Inuyasha, we're talking about something important" she replied.

"Yes very important" said a boy slightly older than Inuyasha who was sitting near them, his hair was dark brown and in a short untidy ponytail.

"Yeah Inuyasha really important!" chimed a girl with brown hair sitting in the desk next to Kagome.

"I really don't see what the big deal is" Inuyasha said sitting back in his seat "I mean it's just a new school, what's so important about that?"

This was the wrong thing to say as Kagome said "sit boy" Inuyasha fell to the floor as she continued "it's important because this is a new school where we will know nobody and we need to try to think of a new plan to hide your ears."

"What's wrong with my ears?" Inuyasha asked adjusting his hat so his unique doglike ears were covered completely.

"Well Miroku and I came up with some ideas" the brown haired girl said ignoring Inuyasha's question.

"We think they will work better than the cap idea" the boy, Miroku said pulling out a sketch pad "First we have different hair styles we could try" he flipped the page "the afro" Inuyasha growled "okay not that one, how about braids?"

"You know what I think I'll just keep the hat" Inuyasha said firmly.

"Oh come on that's so boring" Kagome whined but Inuyasha remained tough "oh fine well at least not that hat any more it's so old."

"Fine I'll get a new stupid hat" Inuyasha concluded as he went back to looking out the window wishing he could jump out of it and go get some ramen…..

* * *

At still another school…..

A young man with green hair sat looking out the window of the detention room wishing he could fall asleep like the monitor had, but unfortunately for the green haired guy the other people in detention wouldn't shut up. The blond guy next to him was flirting shamelessly with the girl behind him who was ignoring him and cheering for a youth with black hair and a straw hat who was playing a video game. The black haired boy was doing badly mostly because another guy with frizzy black hair and a freakishly long nose kept stealing the game from him and trying to play it. The green haired man gave up and started banging his head against the desk hoping to knock himself out or at least drown out the noise, it wasn't working.

Suddenly he heard a tap at the window, he looked up, there was a small reindeer there with a pink hat on and pants.

"Zolo! (I know it's supposed to be Zoro but I'm being contrary so ha!) Open the window" the reindeer whispered. Zolo looked at the monitor making sure he was still asleep then got out of his seat and opened the window. The reindeer hopped inside the classroom as Zolo shut the window and sat back at his desk and sighed "you know Chopper you could just get a detention instead of having me let you in everyday."

"Yeah I know, but I just don't have it in me to get in trouble" Chopper said sitting in a seat in front of the blond guy "but anyway are you guys going to the new school?"

"What new school?"

"You know there was a handout they passed out in class" Chopper said pulling it out of his backpack "so are you guys going?"

"Yeah probably although I don't know what the big deal is" Zolo said wishing he could smash the video game his friends were playing.

"Well the school is kind of a big deal because it's new and stuff but what is really cool is that Robin is going to be a teacher!" Chopper said over excited.

"Oh yeah she got her teaching license" Zolo said remembering, it was weird he remembered just last summer they had been hanging out with her as if she was one of there high school friends and not ten years older than him, Sanji had been the most upset as he had been hoping Robin would go out with him but he had moved on and was now flirting with Nami who just considered him a friend. Zolo looked at his longtime friend and rival Sanji who only had eyes for Nami who seemed to have eyes for someone else though she wouldn't say who.

"Hey Chopper could you excuse me for a second?" Zolo asked standing up.

"Uh sure" Chopper said going through his bag again.

Zolo walked to Luffy and Usopp's desks (a.k.a. the two fighting over the game), he grabbed the game ignoring his friends' protests.

"Would you people stop bringing this thing to school? There's no point and it keeps me from sleeping!" Zolo growled.

Luffy, the strawhat, stuck his tongue out at Zolo as Usopp whined about something and called him a spoil-sport. Nami, the girl, just looked at him with big eyes for a minute before saying "that keeps you from sleeping? What happened to the Zolo who slept through two fire alarms and an earthquake?" she asked mockingly.

Zolo felt a vein in his forehead twitch the way only Nami could make it, if it had been Luffy or Sanji who said this Zolo wouldn't hesitate to smack them upside the head but he didn't do that to Nami for three reasons, one she was a girl, two if he tried anything Sanji would kill him, and third he had a strange soft spot for Nami which he couldn't explain himself.

"Shut up and talk to your boyfriend" Zolo answered high tone a bit harsher than usual. He walked back to his desk, leaving Nami with a confused look on her face. Once back at his desk he stuffed the game in his back pack which he remembered to bring to school for once. 'This is going to be a long detention' he thought as he looked back out the window…..

* * *

Still another school……

A boy with his hair tied in a short brown ponytail sat looking out the window in his homeroom classroom; he looked over at a clock wishing it would move faster so he wouldn't have to answer one more-

"Hey Sokka, what's this word?" asked the girl sitting next to him.

"The"

"And this one?"

"Once"

"And this one?"

"Famous"

"And this one?"

"Toph do you want me to just read it to you?" he asked her.

"No I can figure it out" she said firmly, she stared her hardest at the paper for about three seconds before turning to the boy on the other side of her "Hey Aang what's this word?"

"Oh give me that!" Sokka exclaimed grabbing the paper "Sheesh, why don't you just read it yourself?"

"Hello blind" Toph said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh yeah right sorry I kinda forgot" he said in an apologetic tone "Maybe that's why you're getting a D in English."

"Yeah still blind in that class" Toph said making a paper airplane.

"And yet you have the best grade in the whole science class" Sokka said smugly.

"Well that class is interesting and the teacher doesn't hate me" Toph said aiming the airplane at the teacher's head and throwing it with perfect aim, it knocked the teacher's glasses off as Aang and Toph high-fived.

"And you wonder why the teacher hates you" Sokka said shaking his head.

"Well I don't really care that much but what do you think about the new school?" Toph said changing the subject and avoiding looking at the teacher who had found her glasses and was glaring daggers at Toph.

"Well I guess it'll be interesting and I guess there'll be a lot of new people there we've never met so that could be interesting, also there'll be lots of new teachers so maybe you can be hated by one of them" Sokka finished his long winded speech to see that Toph had fallen asleep. He sighed thinking 'something's never change, well at least I won't have to read her that newsletter.'

He looked out the window again wishing to himself that Toph would stop snoring…..

* * *

And oh wait there's more schools…….

A guy with bright orange hair sat looking out the window of his last block class wishing he was anywhere else. The teacher had left the room and put that damn Yuki in charge, but at least he was getting swarmed with fangirls so the redhead had something to laugh about.

"Hey orange top" said the ever annoying voice of Arisa Uotani in his ear.

"What do you want Yankie?" he asked the obnoxious blond.

"Well Hana, Tohru and I were looking at the crap newsletter the teacher passed out and we were wondering if you and the prince were going to the new school, so are you?" she asked sitting on his desk glaring at him.

"I don't know or care at this point, now get off my desk" he commanded.

"But Kyo-kun don't you have to go to the new school?" asked a girl with brown hair who was suddenly next to him. Kyo sweatdropped and mumbled "Uh well I don't know" as he scooted to the other side of his seat.

"It seems like you should know though, as your cousin Shigure-san will be teaching there" said a girl with black hair, her eyes flashing evilly.

"Oh yeah I guess I probably will be then" Kyo said sinking low in his chair. 'If one of them bumps me I swear I'm going to change into a cat' he thought the ears already on his head. Luckily for him the teacher came back in and the girls sat back down but Tohru continued to send worried glances at him from time to time. 'Why can't this day just be over' he thought to himself no two seconds before the bell rang 'thank you someone!' he thought.

The school emptied out as he walked out with Yuki, Hana, Uo, and Tohru who wouldn't stop talking about one thing or another. Kyo sighed and looked out the window wishing he was anywhere else…..

* * *

Okay only two more schools…….

A boy with black hair sat in a desk looking at the bird sitting on a tree branch outside the classroom window. He quietly pulled out a red device and held it up to the bird, he had turned the voice off so it would just have text on the screen.

"Starly: the Starling Pokemon

starly flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power."

"Ash, are you holding something under the desk?" the teacher asked sternly.

"Uh no ma'am!" he responded tucking his Pokedex in his pocket. The teacher returned to the lesson as Ash breathed a sigh of relief. The teacher then passed out a newsletter about a new school to the class. Ash felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a girl with red hair.

"So Ash what were you doing?" she asked.

He sighed "okay don't tell the teacher but I was looking at a pokemon outside the window, Misty please don't tell!" he begged.

"Oh fine I won't blab, but anyway what do you think about this whole new school thing?" She said pointing at the paper the teacher had just passed out.

Ash looked at the paper "I don't really know what to think honestly, but I heard it's a middle and high school so we'll get to have classes with Brock again!"

"Oh yeah that'll be cool! He's so funny, and now that we'll be going to school with him I can make sure he focuses more on school than the girls" Misty said with a wink.

Brock had always been a womanizer but he was still a good guy.

"Hey Ash!"

Ash looked up Gary Oak his friend and rival was standing at his desk "Oh hey Gary."

"So Ash are you going to the new school?" Gary asked.

"Uh I think so, what about you?"

"Of course! The school used to be the best in the country, sure it got shut down for a while but it'll still be a great school! SO of course I'm going!" Gary said a bit pompously. Gary was an okay guy once you got past the fact he thought he was better than everybody else, and kind of was better than everyone else. Ash had known him since they were five and he had gotten used to the bragging, what he hadn't gotten used to is that Gary seemed to get all the girls, well all except Misty who was the one girl who wouldn't chase him and therefore the one girl he wanted. Gary now turned his attention to Misty "Hey Misty, are you going to go to the new school? If you are maybe we could share a locker" he said while moving his eyebrows up and down annoyingly.

"Oh that would be really nice but you know what would be nicer?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"What my sweet?" Gary asked drawn in by her beyond blue eyes.

"If you could go jump out a window" Misty's eyes turned cold and her voice gained a snarl, but it didn't even faze Gary "Alright my sweet but should you change your mind feel free to call me." He started walking away.

"Ash why do you hang out with that guy? He's such a butt-munch!" Misty moaned putting her head on her desk.

"He's okay once you get to know him" Ash replied but secretly he was thrilled Misty could care less about Gary. Ash patted Misty on the head and turned back to the window wondering if he could catch a pokemon cooler than Gary could and if Misty would care…….

* * *

Last one I promise…….

A girl with bubble gum oink hair sat in her desk looking out the window, her eyes glazed over. The teacher was doing something random and she was already bored. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to the desk next to her. The girl's eyes grew wide, sitting next to her was the teacher, Mr. Bo-bo-bo but he was wearing a skirt and red pumps.

"Uh Beauty what's this word" he asked in a high pitch but very fake voice.

"Bo-bo-bo you're supposed to be teaching" Beauty whispered.

"I know but can you just help me with my lesson plan?" he asked.

"Oh fine!"

"Okay, what's this word?"

"The"

"And this one?"

"Shoe"

"This word please?"

"Falls"

"This one too?"

"At"

"And this one?"

"Noon"

"So the shoe falls at noon?" he asked.

"No you just had me read random words from your lesson plan that make no sense at all" Beauty said annoyed.

"Very good you passed the test" Mr. Bo-bo-bo said pulling out a trumpet and for some reason the room filled with ice-cream. As the class went crazy Beauty sighed and tried to remember her anger management class. She looked out the window and couldn't wait for the new school……

* * *

**A/N: Can you figure out when I started to get bored with all the schools and stuff? The chapters are going to be freakishly long in the story YOU'VE BEEN WARNED SO NO WHINING!! The next chapter is going to have shoret Bios for all the cahracters so you know who the heck they are if you are confused. **

**Flammer warning: If you flame I will slap you across the face with a haddock (aka a big smelly fish so if I were you I wouldn't flame)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
